


Family Time

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [156]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James, Sirius, and their son Harry are a happy family.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Can you do a fic where james and sirius are just loving on baby harry i really love your fics 🎉🎉”

"Oh _hello_ my love," Sirius said, sounding absolutely delighted. Anyone else might have thought he was talking to James, but James knew that voice was reserved for Harry. 

James grinned, then held their son out. Harry pitched himself forward, and Sirius was there to sweep him up, holding him close and pressing a dozen kisses to his head. Harry laughed and snuggled closer. Sirius was smiling widely, then he closed his eyes as his smile softened and rested his cheek against the top of Harry's head. 

"I'm gonna go get changed," Sirius said, giving Harry one last kiss before setting him down on the floor to bang some lego together. 

Harry had gotten pretty mobile in the past couple weeks, so James kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't get into anything messy. 

Sirius insisted on working at a muggle garage to fix cars and shite, which meant that he came home with his jeans and shirts with patches of grease on them, and a smile so wide that it looked like it hurt his cheeks. James didn't consider asking him to find a different job, even if it would make parts of raising Harry a bit easier. James liked doing the stay-at-home Dad thing, and he knew that Sirius loved his job. Trying to force him to find a wizarding job would only serve to make him miserable, which would in turn make him miserable, and that much misery wouldn't make it worth it for the extra forty minutes a day James would like to have. Besides, he normally got that time when Sirius got home from work but before they had dinner, anyways. 

Harry got too close to the telly, and James got up and swooped him away with a bright smile and teasing words. 

Sirius came up behind him a minute later and put his hands on James's waist, then rested his chin on James's shoulder. Harry squirmed to be let down again, so they separated for a moment to let him down. He went over to the desk and focused very hard on pulling himself up. Sirius wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you both so bloody much." 

"I know. Something bring that on? You feeling alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... some days," he said quietly, "I'm worried that I'll come home to find you both gone." 

"Why would we be gone?" 

"I dunno. It's not like you've left me or summat, but I feel sometimes like I don't deserve this. Don't deserve either of you, y'know?" 

James leaned back into him a little. "No," he said honestly. "But you know what I worry about?" 

"Hm?" 

"That some Death Eater that hasn't been caught yet will find you, and..." 

Sirius held him tighter. "We'll be fine. All of us." 

"And we're not going anywhere." 

Sirius pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Did you want to lay down for a while? I know you get tired by yourself all day." 

"This is why I love you." 

"And here I thought it was for my stunning good looks." 

"No, just your parenting skills," James teased. "If I'm not back in an hour, wake me up." 

"Are you sure? We could always order out. You'd get more rest that way." 

James snorted, rubbing his hand over Sirius's arm. "I'll be fine." He went over to give Haz another kiss and hug, then went to their room and laid down. He probably wouldn't fall asleep, but it was nice to have _quiet_. 

He got up probably ten minutes later and walked out to the living room. Sirius was reading Harry a book, only Harry kept playing with the pages so he ended up reading it out of order. Not that either of them minded. "You're so adorable." 

"Aww, you hear that sprog? You're adorable! We all already knew that, but it's nice to be reminded." 

"If it helps, I was talking to you too." 

"Well, we all already knew that too." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
